You Don't Get Away That Easy
by CassidysPersona
Summary: An aftermath to Carry On. Lucius goes to work the next day and bumps into Alexander in the Ministry of Magic, now Lucius can tell Alexander that he doesn't get away with his performance that easy. With an appearance from Kingsley Shacklebolt and another colleague of Mr Malfoy.


**A/N: This is just a small side story to Carry On that came to me after a review TinyLexie left, I will message you saying thank you! I haven't forgotten :)**

 **Feel free to read and review :)**

 **From**

 **CassidysPersona**

 **xx**

The next morning it was like nothing had happened, Lucius left Narcissa and Draco just after breakfast. He kissed Narcissa goodbye then ruffled Draco's hair before turning to Florence and Theo, "I do hope we have made you feel welcome Florence?" Lucius asked as he summoned his coat, the swish noise that went by as the coat came flying towards Lucius made Theo and Draco turned their heads curious to where it came from but Lucius had already put the coat on.

"Yes, you both have, thank you, Lucius," Florence smiled before turning back to her son who was refusing to eat his breakfast, "Theo come on," she put two more grapes in front of him and watched as her son picked one up. With a hopeful expression on her face, Florence was then disappointed when Theo chose to squeeze it and squirt grape juice all over his lap instead of putting it into his mouth.

"Bye-bye dada," Draco sat back in his seat and waved at his father which Lucius responded with a small smile. Draco turned to his mother and put a half-eaten strawberry into her hand. Narcissa put the half-eaten fruit on the table and wiped her hands using the last napkin in the pile she ordered Dobby to get.

Lucius Malfoy arrived in the Ministry of Magic and was greeted by various colleagues, one walked right over to him and smiled, "good morning Mr Malfoy," she greeted whilst a pile of newspapers tied up with string hovered above her, "am I to assume your wife and son are well?"

"They are very well, thank you for asking," Lucius replied as the witch and wizard stepped into the lift where they were joined by a few Aurors. Lucius didn't miss Mad-Eye's glare on him, "I left my wife and son halfway through his breakfast, half of it hasn't actually made his mouth," Lucius couldn't help but have a fondness in his voice; Narcissa and Draco did bring out that side to him he thought he never had. The lift stopped and Mad-Eye walked out with the other Aurors following him. Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted Mad-Eye before stepping in next to Lucius.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy," he said in his calm voice one that Lucius felt occasionally overtook his role of master manipulator. The pair stood in an awkward silence after the first greeting one that Lucius was still yet to return.

"Morning," Lucius spoke he turned to Kingsley and let himself give a false smile, one that Kingsley returned in the exact same way, "what brings you up this way Shacklebolt?" he asked casually as he reached his hand up to hold onto the support that was above them.

"I thought I would start my morning off nicely by bumping into you Malfoy," Kingsley's voice was dripping with sarcasm but still so smooth and calm those who did not understand sarcasm would've thought he was serious, "I'm due to speak with the Minister he has concerns that Death Eaters are carrying out more Muggle raids," he spoke so casually that Lucius who was the master of smooth talking felt his heart rate pick up. He turned to Kingsley controlling his facial expressions but he had a feeling that Shacklebolt had seen through him, "after all Mr Malfoy isn't your main concern the welfare of witches and wizards?" he was cut off by the lift stopping Kingsley walked out first, followed by Lucius and then the woman who greeted Lucius earlier, "Morning Nott," Kingsley greeted and as he turned to face Lucius he could see the blonde wizard was less than happy to Alexander.

"Terrible news about these Muggle-raids eh Shacklebolt?" Alexander bent his head down low in false sorrow and let himself smirk in Lucius's direction. Lucius would've found it comical if it hadn't been for Alexander's performance in his Manor, "I expect you are off to speak with Fudge now?" he suspected with an eyebrow raised he then looked to Lucius, "Mr Malfoy good morning," he held out his hand for Lucius to shake but the Malfoy master chose not to respond.

Once Kingsley was out of sight Lucius looked left to right before grabbing Alexander by the arm and he pulled him into the unoccupied office before using his wand to turn the vacant sign to engaged, "How dare you, how dare you, walk over to me like nothing has happened!" Lucius finally could let his feelings known to Nott without the worry of upsetting two infants. Alexander simply laughed in his face something Lucius did not take kindly too, "you insulted my wife, you insulted her family and don't even get me started on how you treat Florence and Theo," Lucius snarled which he swore he saw a flicker of fear in Alexander's eyes, "do I detect fear, Alexander?"

"How I deal with my wife and child is none of your business Lucius," Alexander grabbed his wand out of his pocket inside his cloak and held it, he couldn't help but notice his hand was shaking. Lucius, however, it was his turn to laugh as the man he once regarded as a friend was nothing but a coward, "as for your wife, her family embarrasses itself what I said was true. It's a shame you haven't been able to see that because now you're stuck," Alexander suddenly felt Lucius's wand pressing against his Adam's apple, "I…cant…"

"Breathe? Oh, what a shame to our world if we were to lose Alexander Nott, abuser of women and abuser of children," Lucius could see Alexander's face turning red and he held it at his throat for a little longer before letting him go. Alexander fell to the floor rubbing his neck and looking up at Lucius with fear written over his face, "your son is fine by the way and your wife," Lucius walked over to the window and looked out at the gloomy world outside before turning around to face Alexander, "if you ever threaten my wife again I will not be afraid to use one of the Unforgiveable three on you," he raised an eyebrow and Alexander pushed himself up off the ground, "I might Imperio you, convince you to jump off the roof of this building your wife wouldn't miss you."

"Florence loves me," Alexander finally spoke he was as far away from Lucius as he could be, however, this wizard had shaken him quite a lot, "she would never leave me, she wouldn't cope without me I've got her where I want her. That's where you have gone wrong Malfoy, you've let Narcissa become the matriarch of your Manor she's got you wrapped around her little finger," Alexander gripped hold of his wand waiting to use it if necessary, "what's next Malfoy? Will you be going little family outings to the park, family picnics? You're not a Death Eater, you are a coward. At least your sister-in-law has her priorities straight The Dark Lord comes first."

"Expelliarmous!" Lucius caught Alexander off guard as the man didn't fight back and soon Lucius had Nott's wand in his possession, "I respect my wife and she respects me that's how we work. The Dark Lord knows I am loyal to him and he knows that he comes first. Narcissa and I don't need to be close to each other to know we love each other, she knows I love her and vice-versa come near my family again or even so as touch my wife or son and I will make sure you find that roof," Lucius strode to the door and changed the signs from Engaged to Vacant, "I am not afraid of you Nott," he used his wand to open the door and the handle clicked and the door swung open where three witches and two wizards were stood outside waiting to enter, "please do enter, we are finished talking aren't we Nott?" Lucius raised an eyebrow and Alexander stepped out eyeing his wand in Lucius's hand, "sorry to keep you waiting," he bowed to the witches and wizards before turning his attention back to Nott, "you can have this back," he gave Alexander his wand back but didn't hesitate to have his at the ready, "something tells me you're going to need it one day."

Alexander didn't retaliate he kept his eyes fixed upon Malfoy's wand his lips curled into a nasty smile, "I am not afraid of little boys playing dress up either," Alexander kept his nasty grin and watched in pleasure as Lucius stared at him confused, "that cousin of Narcissa, you're fond of him, aren't you? Threaten me again and Regulus might end up on the end of one of my Unforgivable Three, I'm a fan of Cruciatious gives me great pleasure watching my victims scream," Alexander then saw Shacklebolt approaching them, "Good day Mr Malfoy, remember what I said."

Lucius turned on his heels and was suddenly in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt who was holding onto a copy of The Daily Prophet, "You must stop sneaking up on people Shacklebolt," Lucius held his head up high and gave Kingsley a haughty look, "any of the older workers here and they'll keel over. Did your talk with Fudge go well?" he asked with a calm and collected manner, "I am to assume he's upping security?"

"I am afraid Mr Malfoy, that is classified information," Kingsley replied giving off the same cool and collected manner that Lucius was portraying, "I am to assume you are entering the lift?" he stepped aside and let the blonde wizard in, "you may be able to fool the Minister of Magic Malfoy but I know exactly what you are like. You cannot fool me."

"Oh, but I can try," Lucius smirked but he had this twisting feeling in his stomach, it wasn't from the speed of the lift or motions sickness, it was what Alexander would do to Regulus that made him feel sick. The lift stopped and Lucius stepped out, "Good day Shacklebolt do enjoy your day," with Kingsley gone Lucius let himself finally admit he was worried. In between Draco and Narcissa being on his top priority list, he now had to add Regulus too, because one thing Narcissa would never accept is Alexander using Regulus to get to her.

 **Let me know what you think**

 **CassidysPersona**

 **xx**


End file.
